Attack on Undead
by Vi ChaN91312
Summary: "saat di mana kami hanya berusaha untuk bertahan hidup, mempertahankan jumlah manusia yang hidup, dan mengurangi populasi para pemakan bangsa kami." RnR (mungkin berubah ke rated M di chapter-chapter berikutnya).


Attack On Undead

AU Fanfict

Suara tembakan pistol. Bau bubuk mesiu. Udara panas. Reruntuhan di mana-mana. Inilah hal-hal yang sudah biasa kami lihat. Kehidupan sudah tidak lagi seindah dulu. Tiap hari yang harus kami pastikan adalah bahwa kami harus tetap bertahan hidup. Tidak ada yang mau menjadi seperti _itu_.

"Mikasa! Di belakangmu!"

Suara teriakan itu membuyarkan lamunanku dan dengan cepat aku menebaskan pedang yang kupegang, memutuskan kepala sesosok yang mirip manusia. Aku mengengus dengan sedikit rasa jijik. Seberapa seringnya aku melakukan ini, kurasa aku tidak akan terbiasa.

Saat ini kami sedang berada di sebuah salah satu ibu kota besar yang bernama Maria, mencari semua orang yang selamat dari situasi ini, tapi belum berada di tempat yang aman, yaitu kota Rose. Selama berkeliling kota ini, tidak sedikit kami harus mengotori tangan kami dengan menebaskan pedang atau menembakkan peluru untuk menembus kepala mahluk-mahluk yang dulunya satu sepsies dengan kami. Tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali jika kami ingin menjadi salah satu dari mereka dengan melewati cara yang mengenaskan, yaitu digerogoti oleh mahluk itu. Penyebaran virus melewati gigitan dan cakaran yang membuat kami menjadi mati, namun tidak sepenuhnya mati. Kami akan berubah menjadi seonggok daging yang bergerak tanpa pikiran, lalu menerkam segala mahluk hidup yang ada di depan kami. Keluarga, teman, kekasih, segalanya tanpa pandang bulu. Onggokan daging tanpa jiwa itu kami sebut _undead_.

Seperti yang kita tonton di televisi atau kita mainkan dalam game. Ya, tepat seperti itu. Hanya saja, kami tidak tau asal dari mahluk-mahluk ini berasal. Situasi yang kami hadapi saat ini sudah berlangsung seratus tahun lamanya. Hanya saja, awal dari jangkitan virus ini terjadi di belahan dunia lain, dan baru muncul di hadapan kami 3 tahun yang lalu.

Ketika berita bahwa para undead berhasil sampai di tempat kami, semua sudah terlambat. Salah satu penduduk di kota Maria sudah terjangkit virus itu entah bagaimana. Keluarganya mati dalam semalam dan menjadi sejenis dengannya. Berhasil keluar dari rumah itu, undead tersebut mulai memangsa orang-orang di kelilingnya. Teriakan histeris mulai terdengar dan dalam beberapa jam, orang-orang sudah berlari menuju barikade yang dibangun saat itu juga di keliling kota.

Para warga saling mendesak dan memaksa untuk keluar dari kota tersebut. Para pihak yang berwajib tidak mengetahui cara menghentikan para undead saat jumlahnya masih belum terlalu banyak. Peluru yang menembus kepala pada undead seakan hanya sekedar gigitan nyamuk bagi para monster tersebut, hingga suatu saat seorang inspektur menebas kepala salah satu undead hingga lepas, barulah mereka tau cara membunuh para undead tersebut. Memisalhakn kepala dari tubuhnya. Tapi semua terlambat, jumlah mereka sudah tidak terbatas.

Baru setengah warga berhasil melewati barikade, namun pintu barikade sudah ditutup karena rombongan undead sudah sampai di tempat tersebut, dan sudah banyak orang yang mulai di mangsa. Tanpa pilihan, sisa-sisa warga yang masih ada di situ melarikan diri ke manapun mereka bisa.

Para warga yang selamat tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang di kota Rose. Tidak ada jaminan bahwa tidak akan ada undead yang berhasil menyusup dan membuat keributan seperti dulu lagi. Untuk itu, para tentara dan polisi yang terlatih memutuskan untuk meminta para remaja dan orang dewasa untuk berlatih dalam pimpinan mereka, hingga jika hal seperti itu terjadi lagi, mereka bisa menyerang balik dan mempertahankan diri.

Banyak orang yang tidak bersedia mengambil resiko untuk bergabung dengan militer. Karena dengan bergabung, meski mereka mendapat pelajaran bagaimana mempertahankan diri, mereka juga harus mau ikut berpasrtisipasi dalam misi-misi beresiko untuk berhadapan dengan pada undead.

Eren Jaeger, saudara angkatku memutuskan untuk bergabung karena orang tua kami menjadi korban dari serangan para undead 3 tahun yang lalu. Setelah melewati latihan-latihan yang cukup berat, kam berada di sini sekarang, mencoba menyelamatkan orang-orang yang mungkin masih bisa bertahan hidup dari serangan tiga tahun yang lalu. Tidak banyak dari mereka yang bertahan hidup, namun masih ada. Kebanyakan bersembunyi di bangunan kuat yang terkunci seutuhnya dengan persediaan makanan yang seadanya. Sekarang kami masih berharap bahwa masih ada orang-orang yang berhasil menyelamatkan diri, dan bisa kami pandu menuju kota Rose.

"Mikasa, kalau kau bengong terus, aku tidak yakin kita akan kembali dalam keadaan utuh." Armin Alert, teman masa kecilku dan eren, kembali membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aku hanya berpikir, Armin…" jawabku,

"hm?"

"tidak ada jaminan bahwa kita akan kembali 100% setelah misi mencari dan menyelamatkan sisa-sisa orang yang selamat. Tidak ada jaminan bahwa lebih banyak orang yang bisa kita selamatkan dibanding orang yang mati _saat_ berusaha menyelamatkan mereka."

Memang benar sampai saat ini, setiap melakukan misi ini, setidaknya kami akan kehilangan 1% dari jumlah yang pergi melakukan misi, dan tidak semua grup kembali dengan membawa warga baru.

"ya, kupikir lebih baik kita ledakan kota ini supaya semua undead mati." Tiba-tiba Connie muncul di sampingku sambil meniup _handgun_ yang ada di tangannya.

"kalau kita membiarkan mereka mati tanpa berusaha menyelamatkan mereka, kita sama saja seperti para undead itu! Lagipula, kita melakukan misi ini hanya sebulan lagi, setelah itu para ataan sepakat untuk tidak lagi mengambil resiko mengorbankan para prajuritnya untuk mencari para warga!" protes Armin. Aku dan Connie hanya mengdengus dan menghela nafas. Sampai sekarang aku tidak paham kenapa banyak orang yang masih mau ikut misi ini, untuk menyelamatkan orang lain dan mengorbankan dirinya. Bahkan aku masih berpikir kenapa _aku_ masih ada di sini. Tapi tentu saja, pikiranku langsung menjawabnya, bahwa aku di sini untuk melindungi satu-satunya keluargaku.

Tapi sebenarnya, kami juga berusaha untuk setidaknya mengurangi populasi para undead, hingga suatu saat, kami bisa kembali menjelajahi dunia ini dengan tenang, tanpa terkurung di suatu kota dengan perasaan was-was dan takut.


End file.
